Sinto muito, eu
by Misako Ishida
Summary: "Não... eu sinto muito... Se não tivesse sido tão egoísta... Se tivesse aceitado o fato de você conquistou o coração dela desde o começo..."


**Sinto muito, eu...**

O garoto baixou a vista. "É que... bom, eu... eu..." - balbuciou, a inquietude apoderando-se de sua pessoa.

O silêncio se fez presente. O garoto se encontrava totalmente nervoso, mas era de se esperar; estava a um passo de declarar seu profundo amor a sua melhor amiga. Como não ia estar nervoso? Além do mais, tratava por todos os meios poder controlar o mar de emoções que, nesses momentos, havia em seu interior; o que lhe estava sendo bastante difícil, considerando que, por natureza, ele era um jovem muito expressivo e extrovertido, também muito valente e seguro de si que no momento, sua valentia, que ironicamente era sua melhor qualidade, estava _muito_ longe dele... Levantou a vista levemente, o suficiente para ver sua amiga, sem ser descoberto. A garota apenas o olhava, com uma expressão carinhosa e inocente em seu rosto, mas também com certa preocupação por ele. Ao vê-la, conseguiu relaxar um pouco... Sim, não podia ser tão difícil; além do mais, ele estava quase seguro que ela não o rejeitaria.

A olhou diretamente nos olhos, com muita determinação. Sim, estava seguro, tudo estaria bem.

"Eu...Eu te amo. Estou apaixonado por você..." - disse seriamente, sentindo como se libertava de um grande peso. Olhou a garota, esperando ansioso sua reação e desejando que fosse positiva.

Porém, a expressão da garota estava longe de ser de alegria; mas sim de surpresa e... dor. Ele não entendeu sua reação; com temor a que algo estivesse errado com ela, se aproximou lentamente, tocando suavemente seu ombro. Diante o contato, a garota saiu de sua surpresa e depois de um contato visual, abaixou seu olhar ao chão.

"Eu... ahhh. Sinto muito, mas... não... eu não posso corresponder seus sentimentos... Mas não pense que é porque eu não te queira, eu te quero muito, mas... não da forma que você espera... É meu melhor amigo, quase como um irmão... e te quero como tal... Além do mais, eu..." - disse tristemente a garota, sentindo-se miserável ao lastimar uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela, mas não podia mentir; ele sempre havia sido honesto com ela, por isso ela sentiu que deveria responder a sua honestidade da mesma maneira.

O garoto já não a escutava, havia deixado de escutá-la depois de ouvir a palavra _irmão_. A olhava atentamente, memorizando cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto, de seus olhos, dela. Podia dizer que tratava de lhe dizer algo mais, posto que via como buscava as palavras adequadas; podia escutá-la duvidar antes de falar, mas não a escutava realmente, não entendia o que ela tratava de lhe dizer. As palavras que havia dito, ainda davam voltas e voltas em sua cabeça, negando-se a ir. Era só isso que significava para ela, um irmão?... Por acaso nunca o veria como algo mais? Pelo que parecia, não... Finalmente, ela lhe disse o que estava tratando de lhe dizer; e sentiu como a realidade lhe dava um golpe, deixando-o ver, o que desde o princípio se negou a acreditar... Havia chegado tarde, muito tarde...

Se sentiu vazio, de repente, vazio e sozinho...

E lentamente começou a cair num abismo, escuro e frio, de onde sabia, que jamais sairia...

"De verdade sinto muito... Por favor, me perdoe..." - disse a garota num suave sussurro, afastando-se rapidamente dali; ela não suportava vê-lo assim.

Ele apenas ficou ali parado, onde ela havia lhe deixado, observando-a correr longe dali. Sabia muito bem aonde iria, sempre soube, mas seu coração havia lhe nublado a vista desde o começo, impedindo de ver com clareza o que acontecia, evitando também ser lastimado. Sem mais o que fazer ali, se deu meia volta e caminhou em direção ao seu apartamento.

**-**** Taichi's P. O. V. ****-**

Há algumas horas que estava ali, trancado no meu quarto, me afundando cada vez mais em minha miséria. Se perguntam a razão do minha estranha atitude, bom é simples, se resume a uma palavra: Sora. Mas o que fez para me lastimar tanto? Simples, ela... ela não me ama, não como eu esperava. Esta tarde lhe confessei meus sentimentos, hoje, depois de cinco anos desde que me dei conta que a amava, me confessei. E ela... me rejeitou.

Me sinto só e perdido. É uma sorte que esta noite estou sozinho em casa, meus pais estão em sua segunda lua de mel e Hikari está na casa da Miyako. Mas é melhor assim, já que não tenho que me preocupar em dar explicações do porquê do meu comportamento.

Suspiro.

Ainda recordo o dia em que nos conhecemos. Foi há dez anos. Eu tinha seis.

Recordo que esse dia eu estava brincando com minha bola no parque, estava sozinho. Os meninos não queriam jogar comigo, já que diziam que não era divertido, porque eu sempre ganhava. Sim, desde menino foi muito bom para o futebol. Por essa razão estava só, chutando minha bola de um lado para o outro. Realmente não me importava muito, mas às vezes me aborrecia. De repente, chutei minha bola muito forte, e foi dar num lugar entre uns arbustos. Corri a buscá-la, quando de entre os ramos saiu uma pequena menina ruiva, de mais ou menos minha idade, com minha bola nas mãos, sorrindo docemente. Seu sorriso me cativou de imediato, igual seus olhos, que eram vermelhos como dois rubis; e, pela primeira vez, senti interesse numa menina. Vestia um short amarelo e uma blusa celeste. No começo não fiz nada além de contemplá-la, era muito bonita, mas mais além disso, não senti nada mais; e era lógico, digo, era um menino. E o que sabem as crianças sobre se apaixonar?

Logo depois de sair do meu assombro, me aproximei dela.

_"Pode devolver minha bola, por favor?"_- lhe perguntei, uma vez que estive frente a ela.

_"Claro. Posso jogar com você?"_- me disse, me entregando a bola.

Sua pergunta, nesse momento, me surpreendeu, porque até onde eu sabia, as meninas apenas brincavam com bonecas. Assim que apenas a olhei estranho.

_"É uma menina."-_ disse.

_"E daí?"_- perguntou.

_"As meninas brincam com bonecas, futebol é para meninos."_ - lhe disse muito seguro de mim mesmo.

Ela pareceu se enfurecer um momento, mas logo sorriu de maneira estranha.

_"Está com medo de perder?"_- me disse.

Isso me irritou muito. Eu sempre fui obstinado e se me desafiavam, não dava pra trás; e sua pergunta me soou como um desafio.

_"Claro que não, vamos jogar!"_- exclamei.

Nos preparamos para partir e eu sorri confiante.

_"Sou o melhor jogador de todos os meninos do primeiro ano. Vai perder e nem sequer poderá fazer um gol."_

Diante minhas palavras, ela sorriu.

_"Isso veremos."_

E assim começamos a jogar. Ela era muito boa, melhor que qualquer outro menino contra os que havia jogado. O jogo esta muito equilibrado, cada vez que eu marcava um gol, ela marcava outro. No final e depois de muito tempo de jogo, terminamos a partida; eu ganhei por um ponto de diferença. Estávamos sentados no chão, muito sujos, pela terra; descansando. Eu me senti muito contente, já que havia sido a primeira vez que me divertia tanto jogando futebol, e nada menos contra uma menina, mas isso era o de menos. Ela também estava feliz.

"_É muito boa... Melhor que os meninos de minha sala..."_- lhe disse, sorrindo.

Ela também sorriu.

_"Obrigado, me diverti muito."_- disse.

_"Eu também."_

Permanecemos em silêncio por muito tempo, até que percebi que ainda não sabia seu nome. Isso me pareceu engraçado, havíamos jogado a tarde toda e nem sequer havíamos nos apresentado.

_"Escuta..."_- a chamei, estendendo minha mão.

Ela me olhou não entendendo minha ação.

"_Meu nome é Yagami Taichi, muito prazer."_- lhe disse.

Sorriu.

"_Meu nome é Takenouchi Sora, o prazer é meu_." - disse, apertando minha mão.

Nesse momento, uma estranha necessidade de protegê-la para sempre, cresceu em meu interior e me fiz uma promessa silenciosa; me prometi que nunca me afastaria dela, fosse o que fosse.

Desde então, nos tornamos amigos. Sempre íamos a todos os lados juntos, nunca nos separávamos. Nossa amizade seguiu crescendo, conforme passava o tempo, aproximando-nos cada vez mais um ao outro. Nos fizemos tornamos os melhores amigos, éramos inseparáveis. Logo, ela se transferiu para minha escola, a Primaria Odaiba, e ficamos na mesma sala; decidimos entrar para a equipe de futebol da escola. No começo foi difícil para ela, já que todos diziam que as meninas não jogavam esse tipo de esporte, mas logo se deram conta do qual boa ela era e a aceitaram encantados. Porém, sua mãe nunca gostou que ela estivesse na equipe, já que queria que Sora se encarregasse de sua escola de arranjos florais. Ainda assim, Sora ficou na equipe.

Um dia, há seis anos (quatro anos depois de conhecê-la), havíamos ido dar um passeio no parque. Sora havia tido outra discussão com sua mãe, outra pela mesma razão de sempre. Mas desta vez, ela estava muito triste.

"_Ela nunca vai me entender... Só se preocupa com a boa reputação de sua escola, nada mais..."_- me disse.

"_Não, Sora... Isso não é verdade, é só que vocês tem gostos diferentes, verá que algum dia te compreenderá..."_- lhe disse, passando um braço por seus ombros, para reconfortá-la.

_"Sim, mas..."_

_"Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem... Eu estou com você e... sempre estarei."_- lhe disse, a interrompendo.

Não sei o que foi que me motivou a dizer isso, mas sabia que há tempo queria dizer. Ela apenas me olhou e sorriu.

_"Gosto muito de você, Taichi."-_ me disse de repente.

Sua confissão me tomou de surpresa, mas me alegrou.

_"Eu também gosto muito de você."-_ lhe disse, bastante nervoso.

Ela se aproximou de mim, beijando minha face. Foi um gesto inocente, mas eu gostei. Depois desse dia, estranhamente, tudo seguiu normalmente. Durante esse ano, conhecemos Izumi Koushirou, que havia entrado na equipe de futebol e nos tornamos amigos dele, mas Sora e eu, éramos cada dia mais unidos. Até que fosse transportados ao Digimundo.

A escola decidiu fazer um acampamento de verão, durante todo um mês; todos os quartos, quintos e sextos anos, tinham que ir, sem exceção. Ao chegar ao acampamento, a primeira coisa que fizeram os professores foi distribuir os alunos nas cabanas. Era obvio que as meninas e os meninos não estariam juntos em uma cabana. Assim que fizeram vários grupos, para que todos estivessem em uma. Logo nos disseram que deveríamos arrumar nossas coisas e que logo teríamos a tarde livre; no dia seguinte começariam as atividades. Sora e eu, fomos a nossas respectivas cabanas.

_"Sora, me encontra na fonte quando terminar de arrumar suas coisas, assim poderemos ir explorar!"_- lhe gritei antes que ela entrasse em sua cabana.

_"Muito bem, te verei lá!"_- me respondeu.

Entrei na cabana que me designaram, me encontrando com Koushirou, isso me alegrou, já que teria alguém com quem conversar pelas noites. Havia mais dois garotos, e pela quantidade de camas, pressenti que éramos apenas nós quatro. Um dos garotos era mais velho que nós, tinha cabelo negro-azulado e me pareceu um pouco estranho; estava no sexto ano e pelo que nos disse, ele não queria estar ali, mas seus pais haviam chamava Kido Jyou. O outro garoto era mais ou menos da minha idade, tinha cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, não parecia japonês; quando lhe perguntei porque estava ali, ele apenas me olhou desprezivelmente e me ignorou, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e saiu da cabana. Sua atitude me irritou.

"_Seu nome é Ishida Yamato._"- escutei Koushirou dizer.

Voltei para vê-lo e ele continuou.

"_Pelo que sei, está no quinto ano, sala B_."

Eu não disse nada apenas assenti, essa sala estava junto com a minha. Jyou se aproximou a nós lentamente.

"_Eu ouvi dizer que seus pais se divorciaram quando ele era pequeno, desde então é frio com as pessoas, nunca mostra nenhuma emoção, também ouvi que vive com seu pai e seu irmão mais novo vive com sua mãe_."- disse, ajustando seus óculos. "_Deve ser terrível para ele."_

Permanecemos em silêncio. De repente, me senti mal por esse garoto; claro que deve ser terrível estar longe de seu irmão mais novo; eu não saberia o que fazer se me afastassem de minha irmãzinha. Comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, devia me apressar, já que Sora seguramente me esperava. Foi então que lá fora, se escutou o grito de muitas meninas, que rapidamente se enfraqueciam, pois seguramente estava se afastando. Não prestei muita atenção.

Sai ao meu encontro com Sora. Me aproximei da fonte e foi grande minha surpresa ao encontrá-la acompanhada. Um pequeno menino estava conversando com ela, o menino parecia contente e Sora também. O menino tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, supus que tinha mais ou menos sete ou oito anos; sua aparência me pareceu muito familiar. Me aproximei deles. Sora me sorriu.

"_Quem é o menino, Sora_?"- perguntei.

O pequeno sorriu.

_"Me chamo Takaishi Takeru_."- disse.

_"Ele veio visitar seu irmão, mas não o encontrou, assim eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo a procurá-lo. Quer vim com nós, Taichi?-_ disse Sora, pegando a mão de Takeru.

Eu assenti.

_"Sou Taichi."_- disse, dirigindo-me ao pequeno.

"_Muito prazer."_- me respondeu.

Recorremos os arredores do acampamento, procurando o irmão de Takeru, que não conhecíamos. Takeru nos contou que a última vez que viu seu irmão, foi quando seus pais os separaram e que, devido a isso, não lembrava seu nome; além do mais, sua mãe nunca o mencionava, mas nos disse que se lembrava de como ele era. Eu não via caso a busca, digo, seguramente o irmão de Takeru mudou de aparência com os anos, poderia ser qualquer um. Mas Sora insistia que o encontraríamos.

"_Me diga, Takeru...Como é seu irmão?"_- perguntou ela.

"_Ehhh...como eu, tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis_." - disse.

"_Bom, ao menos isso reduz as opções a quase nada, já que, além do garoto que estava em minha cabana, não vi ninguém mais com essas características."_ - lhe disse.

Tanto Sora como Takeru sorriram.

"_Isso é bom. Viu, Takeru? Já quase o encontramos_."

Íamos caminhando perto de uma das cabanas, estávamos a ponto de dobrar uma esquina, quando do nada, vi alguém girar na esquina rapidamente até nós. Como um ato de reflexo, peguei Takeru tirando-o do caminho, mas ao fazê-lo tão rápido, não pude manter meu equilíbrio e cai no chão, com o pequeno sobre mim. Me senti aliviado ao ver que não lhe aconteceu nada. Logo lembrei de Sora, mas quando ia me levantar, a pessoa já havia esbarrado nela, provocando que ambos caíssem; o estranho caiu sobre Sora. Ambos se queixaram pelo impacto, reagindo um pouco. Então percebi que essa pessoa era um garoto, mas não qualquer garoto, era Ishida. Comecei a me irritar lentamente; não gostei nada do que via. Ishida começou a levantar-se pouco a pouco, percebendo como estava; Sora fez o mesmo, mas antes que dissessem algo, se olharam, surpreendendo-se ao ver a situação em que estavam. O loiro se levantou rapidamente, ajudando Sora a ficar de pé.

"_Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção esbarrar em você, mas não via por onde ia_."- se desculpou, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

"_Não...não tem problema, eu também estava distraída_."- disse sem graça.

Já não estava irritado, depois de tudo, isso foi um acidente. Mas por algum motivo, um sentimento negativo começou a crescer dentro de mi,, sentimento que era dirigido a ele; apenas agora soube que esse sentimento era ódio e ciúmes. E de não ser porque Sora estava muito ruborizada e nervosa, jamais os teria experimentado e desde esse dia, o tenho odiado por isso. Ia falar quando gritos me interromperam, gritos de muitas meninas que se aproximavam correndo até onde estávamos. Ishida voltou-se para vê-las e sem uma palavra mais, saiu correndo, afastando-se dali. O grupo de garotas (que eram bastantes), passou rápido. E apenas então, percebi que eram garotas do quarto, quinto e sexto ano; e era Ishida que perseguiam, quase como loucas. Senti pena por ele, esquecendo o ódio.

"_Parece que ele é muito popular entre as garotas..."_- disse Sora, chamando minha atenção.

"_Sim..."_

Depois desse incidente, Takeru nos disse que, de fato, Yamato era seu irmão mais velho; por isso Sora decidiu que, já que seu irmão estava um pouco _ocupado_ fugindo dessas meninas, Takeru permaneceria com nós. Fomos caminhar pelo bosque. Ali Sora me disse que havia conhecido uma menina muito simpática e peculiar, seu nome era Tachikawa Mimi. Minutos depois, a encontramos vagando pelo bosque, estava perdida, assim que lhe dissemos que nos acompanhasse; se queixava muito, mas era engraçado. Durante o trajeto, vimos uma casinha que estava abandonada; se notava como estava desgastada. Ao nos aproximarmos encontramos Koushirou, que estava trabalhando em seu computador; lhe apresentei Takeru e Mimi.

Perto do meio dia, Yamato chegou a esse lugar, alegrando Takeru. O pequeno estava muito contente. Jyou apareceu logo, com uma bolsa para Mim. Mas não alcançou entrega-la, já que uma tempestade de neve começou. E logo disse, fomos transportados ao Digimundo. Naquele lugar estranho, aprendemos a sobreviver, a ser forte e a permanecer unidos como grupo; todos nos aproximamos muito durante nossa aventura, fazendo crescer nossa amizade. Yamato e eu nos tornamos melhores amigos, apesar de que discutíamos muito, ainda assim nos apoiávamos muito.

Durante uma de nossas batalhas, Sora foi sequestrada. Essa foi a primeira vez que me dei conta do quanto ela significava para mim, a agonia que senti ao pensar que algo poderia lhe acontecer foi terrível. Foi então que me dei conta de que havia me apaixonado por ela. Pensei que isso era impossível na minha idade, mas não era assim. Graças a esse incidente, encontrei a coragem que me faltava. A resgatei sã e salva, isso era tudo o que me importava. Também derrotei nosso inimigo.

Conforme avançava o tempo, inimigos mais poderosos se apresentavam, mas eu sempre procurei protegê-la. Tivemos que regressar a nosso lar, para prevenir um desastre. Lá nos inteiramos que minha irmã mais nova, Hikari, era uma de nós. Depois de derrotar Myotismon, tivemos que regressar ao Digimundo, para lutar contra um novo inimigo. Nesta segunda aventura, já não podia estar muito pendente de Sora, porque tinha que cuidar da minha irmã, mas não foi necessário, já que todos nos preocupávamos em proteger uns aos outros. Esses novos inimigos, os Dark Masters, eram piores que os demais, também muito fortes; nos tomava muito tempo derrotar um e eram quatro. Em nossa batalha contra um deles, Puppetmon, Takeru foi seqüestrado e Yamato quase enlouqueceu. Admito que se sobrepassou em algumas coisas; como em culpar Sora por destruir um dos servidores de Puppetmon, arruinando a única possibilidade de encontrar Takeru. Mas era compreensível, eu teria feito o mesmo se fosse com a Hikari. Afortunadamente, Takeru regressou por si só, são e salvo; todos nos alegramos, mas por algum motivo Yamato desapareceu nesse instante. O vimos tempo depois, mas não como esperávamos; ele havia voltado com intenções de lutar contra mim e assim fiz, ainda que não quisesse. No meio de nossa briga, algo nos transportou a um estranho lugar, vimos como nos escolheram e tudo; também descobrimos o significado de nosso brasões.

Eu achei que depois disso, tudo voltaria ao normal, mas não foi assim. Yamato se afastou de nós. E Sora foi a mais afetada, ainda que não houvesse se dado conta, eu sim me dei conta. Logo Jyou se foi e finalmente Mimi. Não nos reunimos até a batalha final, nossa batalha contra Piedmon, o último inimigo. Enquanto eu lutava, enviei Sora e Takeru em busca de Yamato, Jyou e Mimi. E quando achei que tudo estava perdido, eles chegaram, menos Mimi, que chegou depois. No final, foi Takeru, numa tentativa de ser forte e proteger Hikari, que derrotou Piedmon. Mas ainda havia um inimigo mais, Apocalymon. Quase nos demos por vencidos, mas nossos amigos digimon, nos ajudaram a seguir lutando; foi a batalha mais difícil, mas conseguimos. E tivemos que nos despedir de nossos amigos digitais.

Todos aprendemos muitas coisas nesse mundo. Jyou aprendeu que a vida nõ é apenas estudar, aprendeu a ter caráter, a escutar seu lado aventureiro e a ter um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo. Mimi aprendeu a não ser tão caprichosa, a ser mais desinteressada e a valorizar os amigos. Koushirou aprendeu a ver mais além de seu computador e também a querer seus pais adotivos. Hikari aprendeu a não ser tão tímida, a se preocupar com ela e a dizer o que sente, ainda que isso signifique lastimar alguém. Takeru aprendeu a ser forte, a não depender tanto de seu irmão e a valer-se por si mesmo. Yamato, sem dúvida foi o que mais mudou nessa aventura; aprendeu o verdadeiro significado da amizade, aprendeu a confiar nas pessoas, aprendeu a abrir-se um pouco mais ao mundo, ainda que só um pouco e aprendeu que não tinha que ser sempre o irmão super protetor. Sora aprendeu qual era o verdadeiro significado do amor, aprendeu a confiar em sua mãe e também a compreender o que sua mãe sentia por ela.

E eu... eu não aprendi muitas coisas, mas o que aprendi foi muito importante para mim. Aprendi a diferenciar a verdadeira coragem e a pensar antes de agir, mas graças a isso, descobrir... meu amor por Sora.

No regresso a nosso mundo, tomei uma importante decisão; sem importar como, encontraria o momento adequando para confessar a Sora meus sentimentos. Porém, nesse momento, eu pensei de forma idiota, que ao regressar a nossas vidas cotidianas, tudo voltaria a ser como antes; mas para minha desgraça, não foi assim. Ao chegar ao nosso mundo, notei que algo não andava bem com Sora, a notava distante e algumas vezes havia _algo_ em seus olhos, algo que não podia decifrar. Quis lhe perguntar, mas não tive coragem; isso era irônico, considerando tudo o que vivi no Digimundo. No dia seguinte do nosso regresso, Sora foi para fora da cidade com sua mãe, passar o resto das férias juntas com seu pai. Isso me alegrou de certa forma, já que ela e sua mãe estava se dando bem.

Não a vi até que as aulas começassem.

Estávamos no sexto ano. O transcurso desse ano escolar, foi para mim, digamos, estranho. Sora não falava comigo como antes, apenas o necessário, de fato achei que estava me evitando; já não ia em todos os treinos, suspirava quase todo o tempo e sempre estava distraída. Mimi era a única que sabia o que lhe acontecia, já que desde que havíamos voltado do Digimundo, elas eram muito amigas; mas Mimi não queria me dizer o que ocorria. Durante o ano, todos nós, os escolhidos, havíamos acostumado a almoçar juntos; e se dava a ocasião, sair para passear depois das aulas, o que não era muito seguido. Nos recessos, notava Sora um pouco nervosa. Nunca entendi o porquê. Todo o ano foi mais ou menos o mesmo com Sora, nos estávamos nos distanciando muito e eu não queria isso. Digo, não havia um bom motivo para que ela me evitasse assim; não depois do que havia me dito que gostava de mim, ainda que na realidade, nunca falamos desse incidente; além do mais, já havia passado quase dois anos desde isso. Era por isso que eu começava a duvidar, já que talvez ela não gostasse mais de mim e por isso me evitava.

Um dia, depois do treino e quase no fim do ano escolar; eu me encontrava no campo, sentado num banco, pensando numa forma de falar com Sora. Por isso não escutei a pessoa que havia se aproximado.

"_Taichi?_

Me voltei, apenas para ver Sora de pé ao meu lado. Estava nervosa, como se algo lhe chateasse.

"_O que foi?"_- lhe perguntei.

_"Sinto muito."_- me disse, se sentando ao meu lado.

_"Por quê?"_

_"Por ter te evitado quase o ano todo..."_

_"Ahhh... Por quê você me evitou?"_

_"Porque precisava pensar, me sentia confusa e precisava clarear minha mente."_

Me surpreendi diante isso. Pensei que devia, talvez, ser porque havia outro garoto captando seu interesse.

"_Você gosta de outra pessoa?"_- perguntei temeroso.

Ela se ruborizou, abaixando seu olhar.

_"Não é isso..."_

Ao ouvi-la senti alívio, claro que se tivesse atento nela, teria me dado conta de que havia outra pessoa, mas me sentia tão contente, achando que ainda gostava de mim, que não prestei atenção. Fui um idiota.

"_Taichi, vou renunciar a equipe de futebol_..."

Isso me pegou de surpresa.

_"Por quê?"_- perguntei um pouco exaltado.

_"Porque me dei conta de que não é isso que realmente gosto de fazer..." _

_"Não me diga que te interessa fazer arranjos florais!"_- disse assustado, me levantando.

Ela riu.

_"Bom, digamos que agora sim eu gosto do que minha mãe faz e ela está me ensinando, mas não é por isso que deixarei o futebol." _

_"ah, que alívio, já pensava que haviam feito uma lavagem cerebral em você_."- brinquei um pouco.

Sora voltou a rir.

_"Não, nada disso. É só que descobri que... gosto mais de jogar tênis, de fato acho que amo esse esporte, assim como você ama jogar futebol. Além do mais já me inscrevi no clube de tênis da escola, por isso já não ia mais aos treinos. _

_"Certo. Me alegro por você, Sora."_

Ela se levantou, aproximando-se de mim; me abraçou fortemente, me dando um pequeno beijo na face.

_"Obrigado, Taichi."_

Eu também a abracei.

"_Não há de que."_

Nesse momento, realmente achei que ela sentia algo mais que apenas amizade por mim. Mas apenas estava me enganando. Sora pareceu querer me dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não disse. Finalmente me disse que fossemos para casa. No final, essa era a razão principal de seu estranho comportamento durante esse ano, mas havia algo mais, que nesse instante eu ignorava.

O tempo transcorreu e passamos ao ginásio. Ali as coisas eram muito diferentes, já não éramos mais crianças, estávamos começando a ser adolescentes. Mimi se foi para os EUA. E eu passei a ser novamente, o melhor amigo e confidente de Sora; contávamos tudo, pelo menos era o que eu achava. Mas claro, eu ainda não encontrava coragem, nem o momento adequado para lhe dizer que a amava. Depois de três anos, ainda era um completo covarde nesse aspecto.

Sora demonstrou ser melhor no tênis, do que no futebol. Mas era melhor assim, já que eu gostava mais como ficava no uniforme do clube do tênis; e eu não era o único, Ishida pensava igual e quase a maioria dos garotos que a conheciam, que eram muitos. Yamato formou sua própria banda, que não demorou em fazer sucesso. Koushirou seguia viciado no computador. Jyou amante dos estudos. Hikari descobriu sua afeição por fotografia e Takeru sua afeição por basquete. E eu havia me convertido no capitão da equipe.

Mas tudo não continuaria bem. No ano de 2002, as coisas mudaram novamente e começaram os problemas no Digimundo. Mas isso não foi tudo, minha relação com Sora também mudou, mas não como eu queria.

Nos inteiramos de que um novo mal ameaçava o Digimundo, mas não seriamos nós os encarregados de salvá-lo, já que havia novos escolhidos. De nós, somente Hikari e Takeru permaneceram. Mas nós não ficamos de fora desta nova aventura, em algumas ocasiões tínhamos que ajudar os pequenos, mas pelo menos assim não nos sentíamos inúteis e também, podiamos continuar com nossas vidas de adolescentes normais. Na noite em que conhecemos os novos escolhidos, nos reunimos no parque e depois de conversar um pouco, cada um foi para sua casa. Minutos depois de que eu e minha irmã chegamos, Mimi ligou, querendo falar com Hikari; ela só ligava de vez em quando. Mas nessa ocasião, minha irmã estava tomando banho e não podia atendê-la.

_"Sinto muito, Mimi, está tomando banho, mas disse que ela te ligaria.' _

_**"Oh, tá certo. Muito bem então, adeus."**_**-** disse pela outra linha.

Mas antes que ela desligasse, a chamei.

_"Mimi?"_

_**"O que foi, Taichi?"**_

_"Posso te perguntar algo?'_

_**"Claro**_**."**

Duvidei por um segundo. Não sabia se a pergunta lhe irritaria ou não, mas no final a fiz.

_'Escuta... Você sabia que a Sora havia se inscrito no clube de tênis há dois anos?"_

_**"Ela já te disse..." **_

_"Sim."_

_**"Para ser sincera, Taichi, sim. Ela me disse como um segredo, não queria que ninguém soubesse o porquê de sua decisão... Não queria que ninguém soubesse o motivo que a levou a tomar essa decisão... Te disse porque renunciou o futebol, não é?"**_

_"Sim, ela me explicou tudo."_

_"__**Menos mal. Pelo que parece você tomou muito bem."**_

_"Bom, era sua decisão e eu ia respeitar, apoiando-a em todo o possível." _

_**"Que bom... Sabe? Ela estava muito nervosa com essa situação, temia que você se irritasse quando soubesse do motivo porque se uniu ao clube de tênis. De fato, quando me disse, eu me surpreendi muitíssimo, digo, a Sora não é dessas garotas."**_

Nessa altura da conversa, eu estava confuso. Não sabia do que Mimi falava. A que se referia com Sora não é dessas garotas?

_"Mimi..."_

Tratei de lhe perguntar, mas ela não me escutou e continuou falando.

_**"Mas quem ia imaginar que Sora renunciaria o futebol, que não é um esporte muito feminino, por um garoto? E não qualquer garoto, senão o mesmíssimo Y-"**_

_"O quê?"_-perguntei exaltado, a interrompendo sem deixá-la terminar._"Como que por um __**garoto**__, Mimi, do que esta falando?"_- perguntei irritado.

_**"Mas você disse que ela te explicou tudo..." **_

_"Sim! Ela me disse que ia renunciar, porque descobriu que gostava mais de jogar tênis! Essa foi a única razão que me deu, não mencionou nada por causa de um garoto!"_

_**"Oh ouh..." **_

_"Mimi, o que quis dizer com isso de que fez por um garoto? Que garoto?"_

_**"Ehhhh... Sinto muito, Taichi, mas tenho que ir, minha mãe está me chamando. Adeus." **_

_"Espe-!_"- mas já havia desligado.

Me sentia furioso. Não entendia a que se referia Mimi e isso me frustrava. O que havia tratado de fazer? Quanto mais eu pensava, mais me convencia de que Mimi apenas tinha feito isso para me deixar com ciúme, depois de tudo ela sabia sobre meus sentimentos pela Sora. Até que finalmente, decidi que ela estava brincando, me convencendo disso. Claro, nesse momento foi bastante fácil acreditar que Sora ainda se sentia atraída por mim, já que passávamos quase todos os dias juntos, exceto quando ela ou eu tínhamos treino. E, além do mais, ela nunca mostrou interesse por outro garoto, assim decidi que Mimi havia se equivocado. Mas se não tivesse sido tão cego...

Conforme passavam os meses, tinha mais e mais ilusões de que Sora correspondia meus sentimentos. Era mais fácil acreditar nisso, que enfrentar a realidade. Nunca tratei de procurar o momento adequado, pensando inocentemente que chegaria por si só. Mas no lugar de fazer de um momento qualquer, o momento perfeito, me dedicava a contemplar Sora em cada oportunidade que tinha. Essas ocasiões eram muitas para meu agrado, já que Sora passava a maior parte do dia distraída, olhando o nada e suspirando a cada momento. Havia momentos em que seus olhos começavam a brilhar de uma maneira especial, quando ela parecia ver algo. Adorava esses momentos. Claro que nunca que me interessou saber porque brilhavam assim. Nunca a perguntei.

Um dia durante a hora do almoço, enquanto esperávamos que os demais chegassem, Sora me perguntou algo estranho.

_"Escuta, Taichi?"_- me chamou, sem olhar.

_"Sim?"_

_"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?"_- me perguntou, me olhando.

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu, fazendo-me ficar ruborizado. Essa havia sido a oportunidade perfeita e, realmente, queria lhe dizer o que sentia, mas me acovardei.

_"N-não, n-nunca. P-porq-que a p-pergunta?"_- perguntei nervoso.

_"Por nada."_

_"E você?"_

Me olhou por alguns instantes, logo sorriu.

_"Na verdade, não sei. Poderia dizer que sim, mas não tenho certeza."_

Logo ela suspirou. Por algum motivo, me emocionei. Meu louco coração começou a bater violentamente. E a esperança de que ela falava de mim, cresceu consideravelmente em meu ser. Um tempo depois disso, chegou Yamato, se sentando junto a Sora e de frente para mim. Isso me irritou e estive tentado a tirá-lo dali, mas me controlei, depois de tudo já estava seguro que entre eles não havia nada mais que amizade, já que quase não se falavam, apenas quando almoçávamos e ainda assim, não era muito o que conversavam. Por esse motivo, ignorei o fato de que Sora ficou nervosa, ruborizando-se muito; além do mais, eu sabia que Yamato tinha esse efeito em todas as garotas. E Sora parecia não ser a exceção. E por outro lado, não me importava muito se Yamato gostasse de Sora, não enquanto ela não correspondesse seus sentimentos e não fazia, estava seguro disso, porque se Sora tivesse interessada em Yamato, ela me teria dito.

...Mas não fez, não me disse...

Enquanto nos aproximávamos do Natal, esse ano, comecei a notar algo estranho em Yamato. Ele, em algumas ocasiões, quando ele achava que ninguém estava vendo, ficava olhando Sora por muito tempo, observando-a de uma maneira diferente, especial; com algo em seus olhos que não pude identificar. Isso me preocupou, já que se ele realmente gostava de Sora, então seria um rival perigoso. Por isso um dia decidi lhe perguntar diretamente. E o esperei até depois de seu ensaio. Quando saiu, se surpreendeu ao me ver ali, mas não disse nada.

_"Podemos conversar?"_-perguntei.

Ele apenas assentiu. Fomos caminhar no parque, mas no final nos sentamos num banco.

"_E sobre o que você quer conversar_?"- perguntou.

_"Yamato, vou direto ao ponto... Gosta da Sora_?"- lhe disse.

Esperei sua resposta, mas não me disse nada. O olhei buscando alguma reação, algum indicio de surpresa ou nervosismo, mas não vi nada. Seu rosto era neutro. Finalmente, voltou a me ver.

_"Não"_- me disse.

Me senti muito aliviado. Mas antes de lhe dizer algo mais, ele pegou suas coisas e foi embora, me dizendo até amanhã. Eu fiquei ali mais um pouco e logo fui para casa. Depois disso, não me preocupei mais com ele, apenas me dedicava a desfrutar o tempo que passava com Sora. Já não me importava me apressar para confessar-lhe o que sentia, pois sabia algum dia diria. Mas esse foi meu erro, o mesmo que ia seguir cometendo dali em diante.

Na véspera do Natal desse ano, foi a primeira vez que me senti vazio e sozinho. Esse dia Yamato havia nos convidado para seu show de Véspera de Natal, o seu primeiro a nível nacional, já que seria transmitido ao vivo pelo canal Fuji. Não foram todos os escolhidos, apenas estávamos Koushirou, Jyou, Sora e eu. Yamato nos havia dado os primeiros assentos, por sermos seus amigos, e como estavam reservados, não era necessário chegar muito cedo. Quando eu cheguei no lugar, ainda faltava uma hora para começar o show. E levei uma grande surpresa ao ver Sora, parada em frente aos camarins do grupo. Ela também se surpreendeu ao me ver ali. No começo me alegrei muito, já que eu ia com a intenção de lhe perguntar se queria dar um passeio logo depois. Mas minha ilusão ia morrer nesse exato momento.

"_Ola, Sora_."- lhe disse, me aproximando dela.

Ela pareceu se incomodar diante minha ação.

"_Ola, Taichi..." _

_"Que surpresa. O que faz aqui? O palco está do outro lado."_

_"Ehh, sim... Bom, eu estava... ahhh... eu..."_

Ia lhe dizer o que havia planejado, mas foi então que percebi o presente que estava em suas mãos. E a realidade começou a aparecer lentamente, fazendo-me calar.

_"E isso... é um presente?"_

A pergunta foi idiota, mas não me ocorreu nada mais que dizer.

_"Ehh... Sim..."_

_"É para Yamato?"_- perguntei suavemente, temendo a resposta.

Sora abaixou o olhar, ruborizada e assentiu.

Sua resposta me derrubou. De longe podia escutar Piyomon e Agumon dizerem algo, mas não entendia o que; minha atenção seguia em Sora. Gabumon saiu nesse instante, dizendo algo que fez Sora se ruborizar ainda mais. Piyomon a empurrou um pouco. Pelo que parecia, Sora tinha vergonha de ir. Mas o que aconteceu, foi algo que até hoje, não consigo compreender.

"_Vai."_- lhe disse.

Sora me olhou surpresa.

_"Anda, vai. Yamato te espera."_

_"Mas Taichi..."_

Me aproximei dela, lhe dando um pequeno empurrão.

"_Nada de mas... Vai_."

Ela sorriu.

_"Obrigado, Taichi..." _

E com isso entrou no camarim, se afastando do mim. Tinha vontade de chorar, de gritar que não fosse com Yamato, que ficasse comigo, mas não fiz; a voz não saía. Agumon me disse que havia amadurecido, mas não era verdade; se tivesse amadurecido, jamais teria desejado que Yamato a rejeitasse, teria me alegrado por ela. Mas não podia me alegrar, não podia... E mesmo que estivesse sendo mal, considerando que os dois eram meus amigos, desejei com todas as forças que ele não a correspondesse.

... Mas não funcionou...

Depois, durante o show, não prestei atenção na banda, apenas me dedicava olhar Sora de lado. E me doía vê-la. Me doía ver seu rosto, cheio de felicidade, com seus olhos brilhando de amor por alguém que não era eu. Me doía sua expressão, enquanto ela via fascinada Yamato cantar no palco. E quando o via, sentia ciúme. Sentia muito ciúme ao ver como lhe sorria cada vez que se olhavam, o como lhe piscava um olho, fazendo-a ficar ruborizada. Mas apesar disso, não demonstrei; não demonstrei nem minha dor, nem meu ciúme. Por quê? Não sei. E até agora, não tenho a resposta.

O show foi interrompido pelo ataque de um Tyranomon. Nós nos surpreendemos e antes de poder agir, tivemos que escapar, já que do contrário não poderia lutar. Quando eu cheguei lá fora, a maioria das pessoas haviam saído, Jyou e Koushirou também estavam a salvo; mas ao voltar-me para ver se Sora estava bem, não a vi atrás de mim. Nesse instante meu mundo se deteve e comecei a sentir muito medo. Medo de que ela houvesse se machucado. E corri de volta para o palco, ignorando os gritos de meus amigos, mas Agumon estava comigo, assim que não me preocupei comigo. Ao chegar lá dentro, a procurei desesperadamente entre as pessoas que ainda tentavam escapar. Estava assustado por ela, já que a construção começava a desmoronar. Mas quando a avistei, meu coração se rompeu em mil pedaços. Yamato havia corrido até ela, abraçando-a fortemente contra seu peito, uma vez que estava a seu lado, a protegeu dos escombros que ainda caíam ao seu redor com seu próprio corpo. E Sora estava agarrada a ele, como se fosse sua única salvação. Ali pensei que eu deveria se o que resgatava Sora, eu deveria ser o que a protegia com seu próprio corpo, eu deveria estar no lugar de Yamato, e a mim ela deveria estar abraçando. Mas assim como pensei isso, desejei. Os vi se levantar lentamente e depois de que Yamato examinasse os aredores, começaram a correr em minha direção.

_"Ei por aqui, rápido!"_- lhes gritei.

Conseguiram sair a tempo, justo antes de que o edifício caísse por completo. Nisso chegaram os pequenos e finalmente nos desfizemos desse digimon. Quando voltamos para casa, Yamato acompanhou Sora até seu apartamento; que era do lado do meu edifício. Mas não dei importância, tratei de não dar. Ele havia ganhado limpamente, Sora havia o escolhido, ainda que nunca soube porque. Mas já não importava, eles estavam juntos e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito.

As semanas que seguiram foram muito atarefadas. Estávamos destruindo as agulhas de controle ao redor do mundo, lutando com nosso último inimigo e dando explicações aos pais dos garotos sequestrados. Por isso Yamato e Sora não tiveram muito tempo para ficar juntos. Incrivelmente, com exceção de mim, nenhum dos demais pareceu se dar conta de que entre eles havia algo. Eu sabia que todos haviam notado minha repentina mudança de atitude, já que haviam me perguntado, mas nem todos me perguntaram, Sora e Yamato não fizeram.

Umas semanas depois de que terminamos, uma vez mais, com a crise no Digimundo; notei que algo não andava bem com meus dois melhores amigos. Digo, se eles eram namorados, deveriam estar juntos nos recessos e na hora do almoço, mas não estavam, de fato parecia que se evitavam, tratando de falar somente o necessário. Mas não se comportavam assim apenas entre eles, faziam o mesmo com todo o resto do grupo e isso nos preocupou; em especial a mim, que não pude evitar que uma pequena esperança começasse a nascer de novo. Yamato ficou muito distante com todos nós, inclusive com Takeru. E Sora era o mesmo, já que, se ainda passava quase todo o tempo que duravam as aulas comigo, como antes, já não conversava muito comigo, estava angustiada e um pouco triste, e apenas me respondia com monossílabos a tudo que a perguntava; além do mais quando terminavam as aulas e sem me dizer uma palavra, ela ia para seu treino, mas os dias que tinha as tardes livres, saía sozinha para dar voltas pela cidade; mas nunca passava as tarde comigo. Por algum motivo, ela fazia todo o possível para me evitar durante as tardes, já que nunca a via.

Um dia, em que Sora praticamente gritou que queria passar a tarde sozinha; fui conversar com minha irmã, para ver se ela sabia algo do que acontecia, já que Sora conversava com ela quando queria ter uma de suas **Conversas de mulheres**.

_"Escuta, Hikari."_

_"O que foi, Taichi?"_

_"Por acaso não sabe o que está acontecendo com a Sora?"_- perguntei, me sentando em sua cama.

Ela me olhou com preocupação, suspirando.

_"Na verdade, não. Ela não quer me dizer o que acontece quando pergunto, mas está muito disposta a conversar de qualquer outro assunto que não envolva ela, nem Yamato. Além do mais, acho que só se comporta assim unicamente com nós_."- me disse.

_"Como assim?"_

_"Quando falei com sua mãe outro dia, ela me disse que Sora estava muito bem com ela, nada anormal."_

_"Mmm..." _

_"E isso não é tudo. Takeru me disse que Yamato é pior. Pelo menos Sora ainda fala conosco, mas ele... Yamato ignora todo mundo, nem sequer dirige a palavra a seu pai quando este chega do trabalho, que é por volta das onze da noite."_

Eu a olhei, lhe indicando que seguisse me contando algo mais. E ela prosseguiu.

_"O Sr. Ishida disse a Takeru que quando ele chega, Yamato está trancado em seu quarto, e como ele vai trabalhar cedo, já nem o vê. Além do mais, Takeru também me disse que Yamato passa a maioria das tardes no apartamento, não sai pra lugar nenhum; mas quando seu pai está de folga, Yamato desaparece durante toda a tarde até bem tarde da noite. _

_"Que estranho..."_- comentei.

Hikari assentiu, seu rosto sempre mostrando preocupação.

_"Sim. E cada vez que alguém o vai visitar, Yamato não está, ou não deixa ninguém entrar no apartamento, dizendo que está muito ocupado com suas músicas e que não tem tempo para conversar."_

_"E o que dizem os rapazes da banda?"_

_"Eles dizem que Yamato nunca foi muito comunicativo com eles, mas eles o notaram estranho... Mais frio."_

Permanecemos em silêncio. Cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Algo havia ocorrido, mas não sabia o que.

_"Taichi..."_

Voltei a ver Hikari. Me olhou angustiada.

_"Você não tem alguma ideia do que tem acontecido com esses dois? Me preocupam."_

_"Não sei, Hikari. E a mim também me preocupam."_

No dia seguinte, decidi ir e conversar com a Sra. Takenouchi. Tinha uma pequena dúvida que queria esclarecer e me deu a impressão de que ela me ajudaria. Fui ao seu apartamento e por sorte a encontrei sozinha, não queria que Sora me escutasse conversar sobre ela com sua mãe, poderia se irritar. Ao entrar, lhe perguntei sem rodeios o que queria saber, lhe explicando o motivo de minha intromissão.

_"Sra. Takenouchi... A que horas Sora sai para passear pela cidade?"_- lhe perguntei.

_"Ela saiu depois que chega da escola." _

_"Ahh... E sabe aonde vai?"_

_"Não, ela diz que irá dar um passeio por aí e que chegará tarde, para que não a espere para o jantar." _

_"Sabe se vai com alguém?"_

_"Não realmente, mas ela diz que vai sozinha e eu acredito."_

Isso me surpreendeu.

_"E não lhe preocupa que possa lhe acontecer algo?"_

_"Claro que sim. Mas confio em Sora, sei que ela sabe se cuidar sozinha. Além do mais, sempre chega na hora que deve."_

_"Que hora é essa?"_

_"As nove, no mais tardar."_

Eu apenas assenti. Assim que Sora passava as tardes sozinha. Isso era bom para mim, já que havia pensado que as passava com Yamato.

"_Por que as perguntas?"-_ me disse a Sra. Takenouchi.

_"Por nada, é só que ela tem estado um pouco distante de nós ultimamente, é tudo."_

_"Sim, sua irmã me disse algo parecido."_

Fui embora, antes que Sora chegasse, não queria problemas. Apesar de que estava muito preocupado por Yamato e por Sora, não pude evitar me sentir feliz que entre eles já não havia nada, ainda que não estivesse confirmado, sua atitude desde então provava. Mas ainda sabendo que eu voltaria a ter uma oportunidade, não lhe disse nada sobre meus sentimentos, posto que ela podia se afastar mais de mim. Poucos meses depois daquele incidente, tudo voltou quase ao normal. E só quase, porque Sora ainda preferia passas as tardes sozinhas, sem mim, também depois de seus treinos ia dar voltas por ai, e Yamato as passava trancando em seu apartamento, ainda depois de seus ensaios ia direto para o seu apartamento; quase ninguém os via durante as tardes. Mas pelo menos, eles já haviam voltado a conversar e não eram distantes com nós. E assim passou outro ano. Tudo estava bem, dentro do que cabia.

Mas como dizem por ai, nada é para sempre. E é assim como chegamos a este ano, que foi, longe, o mais doloroso para mim.

Ao início do deste ano escolar, tudo seguia igual que o ano anterior. Cada um com suas coisas. E eu tratando, em vão, confessar meus sentimentos a Sora. Me sentia frustrado e irritado comigo mesmo; ainda sendo o escolhido da coragem, seguia me acovardando diante dela.

No dia que deu início a primavera este ano, decidi tratar, uma vez mais, lhe dizer o quanto significa para mim. E sem me dar tempo de começar a duvidar, fui ao seu apartamento. Essa tarde ela estava sozinha, sua mãe estava trabalhando, assim não teria que dar explicações a Sra. Takenouchi. Ao chegar ali, chamei a porta, nervoso. Ela abriu, como era de se esperar; surpreendendo-se muito ao me ver.

_"Taichi..."_- sussurrou.

"_Olá, Sora..."_- lhe disse, ruborizado.

_"Que ... surpresa... O que faz aqui?"_

Pela forma em que disse sua pergunta, parecia me exigir uma resposta. Eu fiquei mais nervoso, comecei a coçar a nuca; uma recente mania que havia adquirido cada vez que estava nervoso.

"_Ehhh... Bom, eu..."_- tratei de lhe dizer, mas alguém me interrompeu.

A voz provinha do interior do apartamento.

"_O que foi, Sora? Quem é_?"

Levantei a vista, apenas para ver Yamato, balançando-se numa cadeira, se surpreendeu muito ao me ver ali, tanto assim que perdeu o equilíbrio caindo ao solo, golpeando sua cabeça. E baixo outras circunstâncias, teria rido até não mais aguentar por sua idiotice, mas o último que queria nesse momento era rir. Sora correu de presa ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar, ela lhe perguntou se estava bem e Yamato apenas assentiu. Logo disseram algo, que não consegui escutar.

_"Taichi, entre..."_- Sora me disse desde o corredor.

Eu lhe obedeci, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Yamato levantou a cadeira do chão, se sentando novamente. Entrei no apartamento, chegando à copa, que era onde, assumi, estavam antes de que eu chegasse. Pude ver que estavam estudando, por todos os livros e cadernos que havia sobre a mesa. Estranhei, já que nós tínhamos todas as aulas juntos, menos a de música.

"_Sente-se."_- ela me disse, se sentando junto a Yamato.

Me sentei na frente deles.

_"Estão estudando?"_- perguntei.

Novamente, uma pergunta tonta, porque era óbvio que estudavam, mas foi tudo o que me ocorreu. Estava muito surpreso por ter encontrados que Yamato quis rir, seguramente pela minha pergunta, mas não fez.

_"Sim, é um pouco obvio."_- ele me disse, com um pouco de ironia.

_"Yamato..."_- Sora lhe disse, reprovando sua ação.

"_Alguma prova de que eu não esteja sabendo?_- voltei a perguntar.

_"Não, nada disso... É só que, se não sabia, Yamato teve umas notas baixas desde o ano passado e seu pai lhe disse que não podia seguir assim; por isso me pediu ajuda com as matérias que tem dificuldade_."- disse Sora.

Relaxei um pouco ao ouvir isso, mas ainda assim tinha um mau pressentimento.

_"E em que matérias tem dificuldade, Yamato?"_- lhe perguntei, ainda conhecendo sua resposta.

_"Bom... em literatura, história, biologia, psicologia, linguagens e... nada mais."_- disse de forma despreocupada.

Sua resposta já havia imaginado, já que nisso éramos muito parecidos. Igual a Yamato, a mim me custava muito essas matérias, com exceção de história e literatura, mas diferente dele, eu era um desastre para todas as matérias relacionadas a matemática e que por desgraça, eram muitas.

"_E o que te traz por aqui, Taichi? Porque não te esperávamos_."- disse Yamato.

Eu dei de ombros.

_"Na verdade, nada em especial... Mas como não tinha nada que fazer hoje, vim ver se Sora queria dar um passeio por aí. Mas pelo visto, não pode."_- disse, mentindo intencionalmente.

Sora sorriu sem graça e começou a revisar os livros.

Eu estava consciente que havia desperdiçado uma valiosa oportunidade, mas se não tinha coragem suficiente para lhe dizer a sós, muito menos com alguém presente. Se formou um silêncio incomodo e ainda que ninguém demonstrasse, sabíamos que era assim.

"_ alguém?"_- perguntei, rompendo o silêncio.

_"Sim, esperávamos a pizza que pedimos."_- disse Yamato.

_"Ahh..."_

Alguns minutos se passaram e novamente rompi o incomodo silêncio.

_"Yamato?"_- o chamei.

_"Sim?"_

_"Por que não pediu ajuda a Jyou? Digo, porque, se comparamos Sora a ele, Jyou é o mais indicado para ser um tutor."_- lhe disse.

A esse ponto, notei que Sora se mantinha a margem da conversa, mas parecia pronta para intervir, se caso começássemos a brigar.

_"Bom, no começo lhe pedi ajuda primeiro, mas... por mais que tentei, não entendi nada do que me explicava, assim lhe disse que deixássemos as coisas assim ou terminaria mais confuso do que antes..."_ - disse.

_"E...?"_

_"Então tive a ideia de pedir ajuda a Sora, já que ela tem boas notas e sabe explicar as coisas com palavras simples. Por isso."_

Ficamos nos encarando de forma desafiante, até que Sora nos interrompeu.

_"Muito bem, rapazes, chega de conversa."_- disse, e se voltou até Yamato. "_Será melhor que continuemos estudando."_

Ele apenas assentiu. Seguiram com os estudos, enquanto eu me aborrecia como ostra. Tempo depois chegou a pizza, a única coisa boa nessa tarde pra mim. Enquanto seguia avançando a tarde, começamos a relaxar. Conversamos de assuntos sem importância, recordamos nossa infância, etc. Até que se fez de noite e eu tive que ir, e como Yamato vivia longe dali, teve que esperar por seu pai.

Fiquei sabendo que eles estudavam todas as tardes, depois das aulas ou depois de seus respectivos treinos (ou ensaios); geralmente estudavam na casa de Yamato, que estava mais perto da escola, mas quando o Sr. Ishida estava em casa, estudavam no apartamento de Sora. Eu, guiado por minhas dúvidas e ciúme, assistia a todas essas tardes de estudo, exceto nos dias que tinha treino. Yamato começou a subir suas notas consideravelmente, mas segundo ele, ainda precisava da ajuda de Sora. Os meses seguintes foram o mesmo, sem nenhuma mudança. Eles estudando e eu estava ali presente, me aborrecendo;mas não me importava, enquanto pudesse evitar que acontecesse algo entre eles.

... Porém, eu não imaginava a surpresa que viria logo...

Minhas tardes começaram a ser rotineiras, o qual me estava irritando; nunca gostei de rotina. Assim finalmente, decidi acabar com meu tormento e me confessar a Sora. E hoje a tarde, depois de seu treino, lhe disse.

Esperei que seu treino terminasse e me aproximei dele. Quando me viu, sorriu, enquanto guardava suas coisas.

"_Olá, Taichi, que surpresa."_-me disse alegremente.

_"Olá, Sora. Podemos conversar?"_

_"Agora?"_- perguntou transtornada.

_"Sim."_

_"Ai, Taichi, agora não posso, tenho coisas que fazer."_- disse, pegando sua bolsa.

_"Mas é muito importante, além do mais não vou demorar muito."_- lhe disse, quase suplicando.

"_Bom, então... O que acha de conversarmos no parque? É que tenho que ir ao apartamento de Yamato, ficamos de estudar juntos para a prova de amanhã, e desde o parque, seu apartamento fica só a uns cinco minutos ou menos."_

_"Claro."_

Nos encaminhamos ao parque. Realmente, já não me preocupava que depois tivesse que ir com Yamato, já que eu estava seguro de que Sora não me rejeitaria, nos conhecemos há dez anos, uma vez me havia dito que gostava de mim e quase sempre estávamos juntos; não podia me rejeitar. Simplesmente não podia.

_"Bom. De que se trata isso que é tão importante que queria me dizer?"_- perguntou, uma vez que chegamos ao parque.

Nesse instante, me senti inseguro e nervoso; toda a coragem que havia reunido havia se esfumaçado, me abandonando. Baixei a vista e comecei a balbuciar.

_"É que... bom, eu... eu..."_

Não sabia o que fazer. Levantei um pouco o olhar, para vê-la. Ela estava ali, me olhando docemente, mas um pouco preocupada. E amava isso nela, sempre atenta aos demais. Seu doce olhar, logo conseguiu me acalmar um pouco, me dando ânimos para seguir adiante. A olhei diretamente nos olhos, seus preciosos olhos, lhe mostrando minha determinação. E, finalmente, lhe disse.

"_Eu... Eu te amo. Estou apaixonado por você_."

Esperei sua reação, mas não foi a que eu desejava. Em seu rosto se mostrava surpresa e dor; estava ferida. Mas por quê? Ficou calada uns segundos, parecia que não estava ali. Me aproximei dela, tocando suavemente seu ombro, fazendo-a reagir. Me olhou um breve momento nos olhos, seus lindos olhos expressando uma profunda dor, logo desviou seu olhar ao chão.

"_Eu... ahhh. Sinto muito, mas.. não... eu não posso corresponder seus sentimentos... Mas não pense que é porque eu não goste de você, de fato, gosto muito, mas... não da forma que você espera... É meu melhor amigo, quase como um irmão... e te quero assim como tal... Além do mais, eu..."_-me disse

E eu deixei de escutar. Ela continuou balbuciando sobre algo mais, tratando de explicar o motivo de eu ser rejeitado, ainda que não conseguisse facilmente. Mas eu já não a escutava, apenas estava me jogando mais e mais em minha própria escuridão. Seu melhor amigo?... Quase um irmão?... Por acaso nunca me viu como algo mais?... Não era justo!... Como supõe-se que ia ter uma oportunidade, se ela nunca me viu mais que como um irmão?

Mas o que saiu de seus lindos lábios a seguir, lábios que nunca provei e que nunca ia provar, me fez voltar a cruel realidade.

_"Além do mais, eu... Taichi... Eu estou apaixonada pelo Yamato... O amo e ele... E ele também me ama..."_- sussurrou, muito baixo, mas consegui escutá-la.

Essas palavras, terminaram por destroçar meu lastimado coração.

Agora tudo se encaixava. Seu estranho comportamento quando ele estava perto. A atitude que eles adotaram depois daquele Natal. As desaparições durante as tardes e as tardes em que, supostamente, estudavam. Agora tudo estava claro. Todo esse tempo, estes dois últimos anos. Eles mantendo sua relação em segredo, por isso ninguém sabia e por isso se tratavam como estranhos diante de outras pessoas. Como pude ser tão cego? As evidências estavam na minha cara e eu não quis vê-las. Foi idiota!

_"De verdade, sinto muito... Por favor, me perdoe..."_

A ouvi sussurrar. A olhei, conseguindo ver como as lágrimas começavam a brotar em seus olhos, antes de que desse meia volta e começasse a correr. Apenas fiquei vendo-a correr longe dali, longe de mim. A vi correr até Yamato, que seguramente a receberia com seus braços abertos. Estava me maldizendo mentalmente, por haver sido um covarde. Tive muitas oportunidades e as desperdicei. Muitos momentos que desaproveitei. Tudo por minha estúpida covardia!

... E por isso a perdi, para sempre...

Então pude compreender tudo. Não era verdade que a havia perdido, não; eu nunca a tive, assim nunca a perdi. Além do mais, ainda que houvesse confessado meus sentimentos antes, de nada teria adiantado. O amor é algo que se dá naturalmente, cheio de fogo e paixão; como me aconteceu. Mas se o força, vai embora e sem ter um princípio, chega ao seu final.

Sorri levemente. Dei meia volta e regressei para casa. Assim é como cheguei a este momento, assim foi como cheguei a este estado tão miserável em que me encontro agora.

**-**** Autor's P. O. V. ****-**

O som do telefone o tirou de sua pequena fantasia e só então se deu conta de que estava chorando. Se levantou lentamente de sua cama e caminhou até o telefone. Sem vontade pegou o aparelho e, tratando de sonar o mais normal possível, atentou.

"Diga?" - disse, se surpreendendo diante de sua voz sonar natural.

_**"Maninho!"**_

Escutou a alegre voz de sua irmã e em seu rosto se formou uma espécie de sorriso.

"O que foi, Hikari?"

_**"Escuta, você não sabe onde a Sora pode estar?"**_

Fez uma cara de dor ao escutar esse nome. "Por quê?"

_**"É que ela ia vim a casa de Miyako, para a festa do pijama; deveria ter chegado há mais de três horas e são onze horas, mas..."**_

'Está com Yamato...' pensou tristemente. Ia dizer isso a sua irmã, mas se deteve. "Acho que sei onde está." - disse.

_**" Poderia ir lá e lhe dizer que venha a casa da Miyako?"**_

"Claro. Não se preocupe, irei até ela." - disse, sua voz soando totalmente morta.

_**"Obrigado, maninho!"**_

"Não há de que."- e desligou.

Ao parecer, sua irmã nem sequer havia notado algo estranho. Soltou um riso, que pareceu mais uma queixa. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, não podia sair na rua desse jeito. Pegou sua jaqueta e saiu de seu apartamento. Caminhou a passo lento pelas ruas de Odaiba, pensando em uma explicação lógica do porque estava indo buscar a razão de seu estado tão deplorável, porque podia simplesmente ter dito a Hikari que ligasse para Yamato e pronto. Mas, não, decidiu por si mesmo ir ao apartamento de Ishida e seguir sofrendo. Por quê?... Não lhe havia bastado o que sofreu a tarde, que sentia a necessidade de continuar se lastimando ainda mais?... Por acaso estava se tornando um masoquista? Talvez, já que pelo visto, adorava sofrer.

Chegou na entrado do prédio em que vivia seu amigo. Riu ironicamente diante do fato de que eles eram amigos, já que, supostamente, os amigos confiam uns nos outros. Entrou no edifício, foi ao elevador, pressionou o número dez e esperou. As portas do elevador se abriram no décimo andar. Taichi caminhou pausadamente, sem presa, até a residência dos Ishida. Respirou profundamente e tocou a campainha.

**.**

Yamato observava Sora, enquanto ela dormia. Estava sentado numa cadeira, de frente a sua cama, com seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos. Estava preocupado com ela, muito preocupa. Essa tarde ficaram de estudar juntos, ainda que não fizeram realmente. Ela havia chegado um pouco atrasada, mas quando ele abriu a porta, ela se jogou em seus braços, chorando desconsoladamente. Parecia que havia chorado também, enquanto corria a seu apartamento. Mas a forma em que chorou essa tarde ao chegar, o desconcertou completamente. Nunca antes a havia visto assim. E o que mais doía, era que ele não soube o que fazer para evitar seu choro.

"O que aconteceu, meu Cielo?... O que foi que te fez?"- sussurrou dolorido, acariciando suavemente sua face.

Sora havia dito algo, enquanto chorava contra seu peito, mas não entendeu tudo o que disse; apenas entendeu uma pequena parte. Que quando a escutou, se enfureceu. A garota havia chorado até adormecer, há mais de três horas; terminando totalmente esgotada. Ele a levou até seu quarto, deitando-a em sua cama e a cobriu com uma manta. Havia ligado para mãe de Sora, lhe explicando o acontecido, lhe dizendo que o melhor era que Sora passasse a noite ali, para que descansasse bem. A Sr. Takenouchi não pôs objeção, ela confiava em sua filha e nele; além do mais, Yamato jamais pensaria em lhe fazer mal. Seguiu contemplando-na, lhe encantava. Sorriu levemente; ainda depois de chorar por horas, se via linda.

De repente, ouviu a campainha. Se levantou lentamente e se aproximou de Sora, beijando sua testa ternamente. Saiu de seu quarto, indo a porta. Não estava com ânimo de receber visitas nesse momento e sabia que não era seu pai, ele havia dito que chegaria de madrugada; além do mais, ninguém em perfeito juízo visitaria alguém a essas horas da noite. Suspirou e abriu a porta, levando uma grande surpresa ao ver de quem se tratava.

"Taichi..." - sussurrou o loiro, sua expressão tornando-se fria de repente.

"Oi..." - disse o moreno, mas antes de dizer algo mais, um forte golpe o jogou no chão. Se queixou, olhando Yamato surpreso e irritado. "Mas..."

Yamato o levantou, pegando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, golpeando-o novamente, só que desta vez não o deixou cair. O golpeou acurralando-o contra a parece. Taichi, em circunstâncias normais, teria devolvido os golpes, mas se encontrava confuso (não sabia qual era o motivo da fúria do loiro) e com o coração destroçado. Nem sequer sentiu o momento em que começou a sair sangue de sua boca.

Yamato apertou o agarre na camisa, levantando Taichi levemente.

"O que lhe fez?" - gritou enfurecido.

Taichi o olhou ainda mais confuso.

"Diga... O que lhe fez?... O que foi que você fez a Sora?"

Taichi abriu seus olhos, compreendendo finalmente o porquê da fúria de Yamato; mas isso também lhe provocou uma profunda dor, ainda maior que a dos golpes que havia recebido.

'Então... ela está mesmo aqui...' pensou deprimido.

"Me responda..."- grunhiu Yamato.

Taichi abaixou o olhar. "Não lhe fiz nada..." - disse com a voz quebrada.

"Mentiroso!... Sora jamais choraria dessa maneira sem um bom motivo!"

Taichi se irritou, soltando do agarre do loiro, o encarou. "E o que te faz pensar que eu sou esse motivo!"- gritou.

"Porque enquanto chorava disse teu nome!"

Taichi se surpreendeu diante isso. A expressão de Yamato mudou a uma de dor.

"Ela soluçava: _Por que, Taichi, por quê?_... Jamais a havia visto assim... E eu não pude fazer nada para evitar seu sofrimento... Chorou até que adormeceu..."- disse Yamato, baixando o olhar.

"Eu não lhe fiz nada..." - murmurou Taichi.

Yamato levantou a vista. "Não acredito, porque algo deve ter acontecido entre vocês antes de que ela chegasse aqui." - disse acusadoramente.

Taichi se sentiu frustrado. Como podia duvidar de sua palavra, ele, seu suposto melhor amigo, depois do que lhe fez?

"Eu não lhe fiz nada!... A única coisa que fiz foi lhe confessar meu AMOR!"- gritou.

Yamato se surpreendeu ao ouvir isso, sentindo como a culpa começava a aparecer lentamente nele. Não disse nada, apenas abaixou o olhar. Ato que fez com que Taichi se irritasse ainda mais.

"O que, não esperava?"- disse com um tom irônico e ferido. "Pois é Yamato, lhe confessei meu amor... Lhe disse que a amava, que estava apaixonado por ela... E quer saber o que foi que ela me disse?"- não obteve resposta. "Bom, te direi... Ela me disse que não podia me corresponder, porque eu sou seu melhor amigo, quase seu irmão... Ah! Estava esquecendo... Também me disse que estava apaixonada por você... Que te amava e que você também a amava!"- disse, mas sua voz havia perdido a ironia, apenas ficava a dor que suas palavras refletiam.

Yamato permaneceu em silêncio, olhando o chão. Agora entendia o porque do choro de Sora. Claro, até ele sentia vontade de chorar nesse momento. Se sentia miserável, um traidor. Havia mentido ao seu melhor amigo... Mas não fez com má intenção.

"Por quê...?" - murmurou Taichi.

"Ah?"- disse Yamato, levantando a vista, surpreendendo-se ao ver seu amigo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Por que não me disseram?"

A Taichi não lhe importava se o viam chorar.

Yamato não lhe respondeu.

"Por que não me disseram que estavam namorando?... Por que mentiram?... Por que deixaram que fizesse o papel de idiota?... Por quê?"- disse, golpeando Yamato.

O loiro retrocedeu pelo golpe, mas não disse nada.

"ME RESPONDA!"

Yamato o olhou tristemente. "Não queríamos te machucar..." - sussurrou.

"E achou que me escondendo tudo não me machucariam?... Alguma vez pensaram o que aconteceria se eu soubesse disso?... Você sabe perfeitamente que tudo se descobre cedo ou tarde!"

Yamato não disse nada, não podia; Taichi tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo agora, ele havia mentido.

"Há quanto tempo que...?" - disse o moreno.

"Dois anos..."

Taichi sentiu como o apunhalavam pelas costas. Dois anos... Dois longos anos de namoro... E ele havia acreditado que eles haviam terminado, mas só mantiveram em segredo... Esconderam muito bem, bem até demais...

"Dois anos de namoro... e nunca me disseram nada... Sou teu melhor amigo, Yamato!... Como pôde?"

"Eu não quis, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Eu não queria te ver sofrer e... Sora muito menos..." - disse sendo interrompido.

"Isso não é motivo para mentir a um amigo. Maldição! Teria entendido se me tivessem dito."

"Oh, por favor, Taichi! Isso não é verdade e você sabe." - disse Yamato. "Por acaso não lembra quando Sora e eu começamos a sair?... Lembra?"

Yagami abaixou o olhar. Claro que lembrava, jamais esqueceria o inferno pelo qual passou, ainda que não se comparava ao inferno pelo qual passava agora.

"Durante esses dias parecia morto. Estava muito mal e era obvio que estava sofrendo... Eu sempre soube que você se interessava pela Sora, mas por mais que tratei, não pude evitar de me apaixonar por ela também... Inclusive quando lhe disse que deveríamos terminar, ela me perguntou porque e lhe disse que eu não queria que você sofresse por nós, ela pensava igual... Sora também suspeitava de seu interesse por ela..." - disse Yamato, se sentindo culpado. "Tratamos de nos afastar, Taichi, de verdade, mas não pudemos, assim... decidimos não dizer a ninguém, nem sequer a ti..."

Taichi seguiu chorando, se sentia muito mal, ao saber que havia sido traído por seus dois melhores amigos. "Então só decidiram me fazer acreditar que Sora estava interessada em mim?"

"Isso não é verdade! Sora jamais fez algo para que você pensasse que estava interessada em ti, jamais te deu falsas esperanças."

"Me disse que gostava de mim!"

"Há seis anos!"

Taichi olhou Yamato incrédulo.

"Sim, Taichi, ela me disse... Me disse tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês desde que se conheceram, já que não queria que houvesse segredos entre nós... Ela me conta tudo e eu faço o mesmo com ela... " - assegurou seriamente.

"Então... aquela vez que... me dize que... não gostava da Sora, você..."

"Menti."

"Por quê?"

Yamato suspirou.

"Como já te disse, eu sempre soube que você se interessava pela Sora, desde que os conheci naquele acampamento de verão, mss não sabia o porque de tanto interesse... Quando me perguntou isso... Nesse tempo eu achava que Sora se interessava por ti, porque passava a maior parte do tempo contigo... Mas quando a vi entrar no camarim no show de Natal, com um presente para mim, me alegrei muito ao saber que ela gostava de mim, tanto que... não pensei em mais nada." - disse.

Taichi o olhou definidamente. O compreendia perfeitamente, depois de tudo, ele mesmo viveu isso; cada vez que pensava que Sora o queria, esquecia os demais, amigos, família, tudo... Mas ainda assim, não podia justificar, o que eles fizeram não tinha nome... Mas também sabia que tudo não era culpa deles, se ele tivesse atenção, se não estivesse escolhido o que queria ver, nada disse teria acontecido...

'Te traí, traí sua amizade..." - disse Yamato, tirando o moreno de seu transe. "Isso eu sei... e eu sinto, de verdade sinto muito, mas... você sabe que não podemos controlar nossos sentimentos..."

"Eu sei..." - lançou um suspiro. "Acho que... não posso culpá-los por tudo, já que... se não fosse tão cego... teria notado onde iam os sentimentos de Sora... e teria me livrado de toda essa dor..."

"Taichi... de verdade, sinto muito..."

Taichi sorriu quase de forma imperceptível, negando ligeiramente. "Não... eu sinto muito... Se não tivesse sido tão egoísta... Se tivesse aceitado o fato de você conquistou o coração dela desde o começo... Se não... tivesse desejado que a rejeitasse há dois anos, eu..." - disse, rindo amargamente. "Suponho que tudo nessa vida se paga, não?... Eu devia estar feliz por Sora, por ti... Devia estar feliz por meus amigos, porque eles eram felizes juntos... Em vez disso, senti ciúmes e inconscientemente desejei que vocês terminassem..."

"Taichi..."

"Pelo que parece estou pagando por minhas ações egoístas... Mas acho que no fim consegui compreender... que realmente não importa se Sora está comigo... enquanto ela for feliz, eu... eu serei feliz..."

Se sumiram em silêncio incomodo, cada um tratando de ordenar suas ideias, tratando de buscar uma forma de se desculpar, de solucionar sua rivalidade, para evitar o sofrimento de uma pessoa importante. Até que Taichi rompeu o silêncio.

"Bom... acho que já não tenho motivos para estar aqui, eu só vim ver se Sora estava contigo e já que está... Se puder, liga para Miyako, parece que Sora iria para lá..." - disse, dando meia volta, disposta a ir embora.

"Vai ficar bem?"- perguntou Yamato.

"Não sei... talvez..." - disse, voltou-se um pouco. "Cuida dela, Yamato, não a faça sofrer, porque senão, te partirei a cara... E digo sério..."

Yamato sorriu um pouco. "Não se preocupe."

Taichi assentiu. "E lhe diga que eu sinto muito e que não se preocupe, estarei bem." - disse, caminhando até o elevador.

Yamato o observou ir, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal por ele. O curioso era que Taichi se desculpou, em consequência de que era eles que se deveriam pedir desculpas. Mas na realidade era que tanto ele, Sora e Taichi, eram culpados nesse enredo. . Todos tinham parte da culpa. Se assustou ao sentir uns braços rodear seu corpo, mas se relaxou no instante em que se deu conta de quem era.

"Sora..." - sussurrou.

Sora começou a chorar, seu corpo agitando-se lentamente. Yamato sentiu vontade de chorar junto com ela, mas não podia, não agora. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Sora havia escutado toda a conversa. E não se equivocou. Ela havia acordado ao primeiro grito de Yamato, havia corrido até a entrada, mas ao ver quem estava com seu namorado, se escondeu e escutou tudo o que conversaram.

"Eu sinto tanto..."- soluçou Sora. "Eu não... queria... lastimá-lo, eu... pensei que... já havia passado.. Nunca imaginei que ele havia se..."

Yamato se voltou, abraçando-a com firmeza. "Não chore, Sora... Ninguém tem culpa... Nós não podíamos saber como se sentia... Mas você o ouviu, disse que estaria bem..." - disse com a voz quebrada.

Queria acreditar em suas próprias palavras, para fazer com que Sora acreditasse que tudo estaria bem, mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Nada estaria bem. Permaneceram ali abraçados, enquanto Sora continuava chorando novamente. A verdade era que nenhum deles podia saber que isso aconteceria, ninguém sabia.

**.**

Taichi caminhou até o parque, entrando nele. Se sentia desorientado, triste e sozinho. Nunca em sua vida havia se sentido tão sozinho, como agora. Havia perdido a guerra para Yamato. Teria gostado dizer que perdeu Sora para ele, mas não podia, simplesmente não podia. Riu amargamente. Nada do que acontecia era justo. Mas...

...Quem disse que a vida era justa?...


End file.
